This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Aim 1. To evaluate whether treatment with PD0332991 will prolong the survival of mice harboring DIPG driven by PDGF signaling and loss of Ink4a-ARF Aim 2. To investigate whether in vivo synchronization of DIPG tumors cells with PD0332991 can increase the efficacy of radiation therapy When working with this model in a previous institution, I have only used T2 weighted imaging to image the tumor-bearing mice prior to treatment. However, it would be useful to carry out T1+contrast studies as we are also interested in studying the blood-brain-barrier (BBB) and in the future will be generating tumor-bearing mice with impaired BBB. I would suggest that we do T1+contrast studies on a couple of select mice with a nice size tumor on T2. Ultimately, data from this project will be used for an R01 submission at the end of this year.